


Maybe He Is More Of A Slytherin After All

by Pauleonotis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco likes to read, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry cooks dinner, I don’t know what else to tag, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauleonotis/pseuds/Pauleonotis
Summary: "Did I ever tell you that I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Maybe He Is More Of A Slytherin After All

"Did I ever tell you that I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin?"  
This question came out of nowhere but that’s not what shocked Draco so much. Harry was originally supposed to be a Slytherin?  
"I’m-" he didn’t know what to say to that. He was quiet for a while, completey confused and watched Harry approach and sit down next to him on the sofa "How’s that even possible?"  
"Well the sorting hat told me what would await me in Slytherin," Harry began to explain but was cut off by Draco "But you were still sorted into Gryffindor in the end. The sorting hat is going trough all the four options, of course it has considered Slytherin but-" at Harry’s pointed look he got quiet "The hat was absolutely sure I’d do great in Slytherin. It wanted to sort me there but I asked it not to," he said and then grinned "I didn’t want to because you were such a git."  
"Hey!"  
"It’s true tho."  
Draco huffed and looked away sulking. "I still don’t believe you. You’d make a horrible Slytherin, Gryffindork."  
"You’re probably right," Harry answered shrugging and then got up and went into the kitchen so he could start making dinner.  
For a while Draco just sat on the sofa, the book he was reading long forgotten. His husband would’ve been a Slytherin? If only he wasn’t such an arse to him and Weaslebee at the beginning? He couldn’t help but think of all the possibilities they would’ve had if both were in the same house. For once, Draco would’ve actually had the chance to help Harry in potions. He remembers how difficult it was to concentrate on his own potion while noticing all the little things that Harry and his Weasel friend made wrong. His hands were twitching all the time, a nervous habit he just couldn’t get rid of.  
He sure did hate Harry and his friends during their time in school, however he never really wanted something bad happening to them. Wrong brewed potions could be fatal and no one, not even Snape or any other positions master, would be able to provide absolute safety for wrong brewed or exploding potions.  
If Snape would’ve even be willing to help them? Probably not. But what if Harry was in Slytherin? Draco frowned. That probably would’ve cost them a lot of house points. Slytherin or not Snape definitely detested Harry and Neville the most out of all students.

Draco closed his book and took a look at the cover. Quidditch through the times. He’s read this book plenty of times already and even though he isn’t so keen of it as much as Harry is he sure does enjoy reading it once in a while again. He got up and put it away and stroked over the back of the book. What would Quidditch be like with Harry in their team? Would Snape have even allowed Harry to play at all? But if he was allowed to play Harry still would’ve been positioned as Seeker.  
When Draco was a little child practicing to fly on a broom and playing Quidditch he always enjoyed being a Chaser. They would’ve made such a great team, he realized. He chose the position as Seeker of the Slytherin team only to rival Harry. And to proof that he can easily play in any position. Draco grimaced as he remembered how devastated he was when it was his first game and he did lose to him. Flying was one of the things he was truly good at, even at a young age and it did mess greatly with his self-esteem that Harry, who basically didn’t know anything about the wizarding world, managed to play better than him. The fact that his father has reminded him a lot about that whenever he could didn’t help either.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts when Harry stepped into the living room again "Dinner’s ready," he told him and then raised an eyebrow "You’re hopefully not thinking about picking a new book to read tonight?"  
Draco couldn’t help but grin "What? Scared I will ignore you later in bed again when I’m too interested in what’s happening next, Potter?" He looked at Harry in challenge but his husband then gave him a smug grin "You wish, Potter. I do happen to know how to get your attention," he told him and winked at him before going back into the kitchen "C’mon now Dray, foods ready and I refuse to wait any longer because I’m hungry," Harry called and Draco followed him and took a seat. If Draco thinks about it it would’ve made sense. Harry as Slytherin.  
He sure is loyal and a great leader. And determined, oh this man is so damn determined as soon as he focuses on something or someone. However, this idiot has absolutely no self control or whatsoever, he won’t hesitate or even think before acting so the part with self preservation and cleverness is definitely non existent.

Draco rested his head on his hand. The longer he thinks about it the more it does make sense. Harry would’ve made a great Slytherin.  
And he’s sure that Harry as dorm mate would’ve been plenty of fun. If Harry would’ve been sorted into Slytherin they probably then would’ve been spending more time together. They would’ve been able to understand each other better, there’s no doubt about that.  
All of that could’ve happened if Draco wasn’t such an arse at the beginning, he now realized, feeling a little bit of regret in his guts. But that feeling was gone as quickly as it came.  
Draco made up for his mistakes long ago. He apologized after the war and he has changed, grown up. It was a truly difficult step but definitely worth it. Now he has everything he could ever ask for.  
A great job even though he isn’t the businessman his father wanted him to be, a home even though it isn’t a big manor and a partner. Even though he was a Gryffindork and sure does act like one through and through, no matter if he was supposed to be sorted in Slytherin or not.  
No, Harry’s definitely a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin at all he then decided while watching his husband shovel his food inside his mouth until he was done eating.

"If you keep staring at me like that I might take you right now," Harry warned him which made Draco snap out of his thoughts once again.  
"Huh?"  
"Too late."

With that Harry got up and threw Draco over his shoulder, keeping him there in place. Draco wished he could stuff that sound he just made out of surprise right back where it came from. "Potter, let me down-!"  
He didn’t really dare to attempt to free himself from Harry’s grip since he did not want to fall down the stairs that they now went up, thankyouverymuch.

When they arrived in their bedroom Harry let Draco fall onto the bed which made his head spin for a second which gave Harry plenty of time to get hold of Draco’s hands to keep him in place.  
"You’re going to regret this," Draco warned but Harry only grinned at him while he took off his glasses with his free hand.  
From this close his eyes were so intense and it made Draco weak, even tho he’d never admit that out loud.  
"We’ll see about that when I’m done with you," Harry whispered back and captured Draco’s lips in a heated kiss.

Draco’s last thought before his mind was completely clouded and drowned by lust was that maybe, just maybe Harry is more of a Slytherin after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet on Tumblr after seeing a post there made by grangers-broomstick.  
> I thought I’d share it here too.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
